


One Kiss

by maraudertimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Between Wars (1981-1995), Community: FFT, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: A late night encounter in the Gryffindor Common Room surprises both Hermione and Fred.pre-2017 writing, 2020 editing
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> _Banner by pointless_proclamations@HPFF_
> 
>   
> 

Hermione was in the common room late, working on her Potions homework. Harry and Ron had left a while ago to go to sleep, but she wasn’t putting off Potions for another day. Of course, it wasn’t due for another week, but that was beside the point. Knowing her friends, something would come up and they would be scrambling last minute to finish - as always.

She had only one paragraph left, and then she could turn in. Just as she was finishing the last sentence, she heard the portrait hole open and footsteps tread quietly into the common room. Hermione looked up and saw none other than Fred Weasley walking towards the staircases as if coming back to the common room in the wee hours of the morning was usual for him.

 _Well_ , Hermione thought, a little annoyed with the intrusion on her peace and quiet, _it probably is_.

She rolled her eyes and began packing up her stuff, careful not to get any ink smudged on her homework. She was about to make her way to her dormitory when Fred called out to her.

“Oi, Hermione! You aren’t avoiding me by any chance, are you?” he asked, jumping over and then on one of the couches.

She froze and turned towards, a sugar sweet smile on her face. “Of course not Fred. But it’s really quite late and I should probably go on up to bed.”

He smirked and gestured at the armchair Hermione had previously been settled in. “Well, please don’t leave me here all alone. Five minutes of your time is all I ask.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but obliged. Falling back into the armchair, she raised an eyebrow at him. “What is it you want?”

He smiled and flicked a rolled up piece of parchment at her. She batted it away, crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Fine, fine. Don’t get so upset. I just wanted to have a nice little chat with my brother’s mate. Is that so horrible?” he asked. Hermione answered with a glare. “Okay, okay. I just wanted to know if you could get me Krum’s autograph.”

At the mention of Viktor, Hermione’s cheeks coloured. She looked down and began twiddling with her thumbs. “Is that all then?” she asked, standing up again.

Fred leaned forward, his arms propping him up against his knees. “No, actually. Why are you so insistent on not talking about Krum, or looking me in the eyes after I’ve mentioned him?” Hermione felt her cheeks blaze, but as much as she tried, she couldn’t meet his gaze. “Oh come on, Hermione. It can’t be that bad! It’s not as if you threw him off the astronomy tower.”

She glared at him again and recognition washed across his face.

“Did you kiss him?” he asked, standing up and taking a step towards her. “You did kiss him!” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Oh how sweet!”

Hermione glared at him again. “I honestly don’t know why that matters.”

“Oh it doesn’t,” the happy-go-lucky prankster said gleefully. “But now I have something to tease you about.”

He winked and she stifled a groan, grabbing her bag and walking to the girls’ staircase.

“Oh come on, Hermione. Don’t be like that! Tell me how it was at least.”

She turned, her eyes blazing. “And what if I don’t want to? It’s only been a couple of days since I kissed him. Can you give me some time to process it? You can only have one first kiss and I’d rather not have that memory tainted with you pestering me for details.”

She realized her mistake too late, clamping her hand over her mouth. But the words had already come out. Fred jumped over the couch again and sauntered over to her, his eyes glinting with something Hermione could only categorize as madness.

“Your first kiss? You’re fourteen and you’ve never been kissed?”

She snorted. “Well I think we’ve established that I actually have, thank you very much.”

“You know what I mean,” he said, winking at her. “Was it good? Everything your fourteen-year-old brain had imagined?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Shove off Fred!”

“Now now,” he said, jumping in front of her and effectively cutting off her path to the dormitories. “That isn’t very nice.”

“Well Fred, I’ve never been known as nice when it comes to you, have I?”

“Right you are, and it wounds me Hermione.” He began to act out a very elaborate and detailed way of dying.

She rolled her eyes and walked around the flailing Fred, muttering under her breath.

“Sorry love, couldn’t catch that last bit. Did you say the reason you didn’t want to tell me was because it was bad?”

Hermione ignored him and began to walk up the girls’ staircase. _Merlin_ , she thought darkly, _he’s being more annoying than usual_.

“Oh! Was it that bad? Or maybe it wasn’t bad for you but it was bad for him! Are you a bad kisser Hermione?”

She snapped. Dropping her bag, she turned and stormed down four steps until she was at eye level with Fred who was standing right in front of the stairs, though he was careful not to step on one so as not to create the slide. Hermione grabbed his face and stared him down for a moment before pulling him forward and kissing him passionately. His hands made their way to her waist, hers firmly cupping his cheeks, holding him to her.

In a second she felt the stairs beneath her smooth out, and she fell into him, their kiss deepening with the sudden closeness. The motion had caused him to take a step back, but his grip pulled her with him and for a brief moment, Hermione couldn’t figure out where she ended and he began. After only a few more seconds, Hermione broke away and glared at him. Then she turned, grabbed her bag, and walked up the stairs that had moments earlier sent her into his arms.

As Hermione opened her dormitory door, Fred slowly ambled back to the couch. Hermione pressed her back to the closed dormitory door and Fred leaned back into the couch. Hermione slid down to sit on the ground against the door as Fred leaned forward and slouched, his head in between his knees.

“Merlin, what a kiss!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to WorldOfWriting for the ingenious stairs-to-slide idea1 ;) <3


End file.
